Sunscreen
by Terez
Summary: She supposes her first mistake was not locking the door, her second, was asking him for help.


**A/N: I don't normally write stuff like this, but I blame Tony, hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Iron Man is the property of Marvel**

* * *

**Sunscreen**

Tony enters the bedroom, his head full of schematics for new suit designs as he removes the last of the oil from his hands; what he sees as he enters his master bathroom though, manages to stop all thoughts for a moment.

Pepper stands in the suite without a stitch of clothing on, her hair sloppily pulled up on top of her head with a large clip, massaging lotion into her skin.

Tony can't help but grin as he moves forward, tossing the rag he has onto the counter as Pepper glances back at him, without stopping her movements "Starting without me Potts? Kinky."

Pepper chuckles slightly as she reaches towards the counter top, grabbing the white bottle near the edge. "It's sunscreen, genius." She says with a smile as she pops the lid open and squeezes a generous amount of it in her open palm.

"Skinny dipping," he replies as his eyes light up. "My kinda girl."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no," Pepper starts as she begins to rub the sunscreen in. "I'm just being thorough."

"I like thorough," Tony agrees energetically, entirely transfixed on her movements.

"Good," Pepper calls, pulling him from his clearly improper thoughts as she grabs the bottle again, holding it out to him. "I need someone to do my back."

"You sure you don't need to be more…thorough?" he asks around a slightly heavy tongue as he takes the bottle from her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Pepper supplies with a teasing smile as she makes an about face, and secures her arms across her chest, exposing her back to him. He takes a moment to appreciate the view he now has. He starts with the heavy coating of freckles along her shoulder blades and how it thins out as he moves lower down her back. His eyes follow the dip of her spine and the curve of her hips eagerly drinking in every exposed part, straight on down to her feet.

"Tony," Pepper calls sharply, knowing she has lost him when she fails to feel the sunscreen after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"The sunscreen."

"Oh, right," Tony fumbles with the bottle for a moment, popping the top and squeezing the contents into his hand. He rubs the sunscreen between his hands, and then begins to apply it to her shoulders, causing goosebumps to instantly break out along her back. He continues down her back and is unable to help himself when he reaches the sides of her ribs. His hands slide forward along her skin as he reaches around and slips his hands up underneath her arms, cupping her breasts completely.

"Tony!" Pepper gasps as she stumbles back into his chest.

Tony chuckles as he holds her against him, his hands kneading the flesh beneath them as he leans in towards her ear. "I love it when you scream my name."

He feels her chest rise and fall as she begins to take a couple of deep breaths, he doesn't need to look in the mirror to know her eyes are closed as she fight to keep control of her body. "That is not my back," Pepper, states with a levelness that does not fool him.

He can feel how her body trembles at every slight movement of his hands, but he's willing to drag it out. "I'm just being thorough," he teases.

"I don't need sunscreen on my chest," she speaks tightly, like she has to force every word past her lips.

Tony heaves a big dramatic sigh, though he's far from irritated; he loves the chase and Pepper is the last girl to fall at his feet over some line. "Fine," he purrs and sharply squeezes her breasts. He grins at her self-control; she fights not to make a sound though her body still betrays her. She arches slightly against him, pushing her breasts further into his hands. He releases her, watching as her body shutters involuntarily and then begins to apply more sunscreen. He reaches her hips with her back covered, but discovers he's put too much sunscreen on his hands. Grinning he decides just what to do with it.

Squatting down his body protests at the position, his jeans are now far too tight in the crotch, but he knows it will be worth it. Placing his hand on her inner thigh, he rubs and in that instant her self-control is shattered. She is unable to hold off the noise that escapes her throat as she shutters and her knees begin to buckle. He fears she might collapse for a moment but she stays standing and he's able remove all that was left on his hands.

"Alright, I'm done." Tony says as he begins to stand, but before he can get fully upright Pepper spins around pressing her lips to his.

"All I wanted you to do, was put sunscreen on my back," Pepper gasps for breath then leans in to kiss him again.

"I found your nakedness very distracting." Tony says as she moves down his neck.

"You are just incapable of taking orders," Pepper speaks against his skin.

Tony gives a bark of laughter in response "I thought you wanted to swim?"

"I have to wait 15 minutes for the sunscreen to set," Pepper explains as she makes her way back up his neck to look him in the eyes. "Plenty of time to get you back for all of that."

"Bring it." Tony grins back in a challenge, then leans in and captures her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are loved!**


End file.
